This invention relates to a suspension file folder of the type wherein one or more index tabs are detachably connectible in a plurality of differing positions to a track element secured to the upper edge of at least one side-sheet of the folder, the index tabs engaging in an upwardly open slot in the track element by means of downwardly projecting attachment members which are resilient in a plane parallel to the principal plane of the track element.
Besides the aforementioned type, suspension file folders are also known wherein at least one index tab, slidable along the track element, is provided with an attachment member which forms a snap fastening together with catch members in the track element, the parts forming the snap fastening engaging with and disengaging from one another at right angles to the plane of the folder side-sheet. As compared with this design, the type of suspension file folder to which the invention relates possesses the advantage that the parts forming the snap fastening are covered and do not project laterally beyond the track element, so that unintentional slipping or tearing-off can be avoided.
Suspension file folders of the kind initially described, i.e., the type to which the present invention relates, are disclosed in Swiss Patent No. 259,838. In this known design, a series of slots are provided in the track element, and the attachment members press resiliently against the edges of these slots. The significant drawback of this arrangement is that connection of the index tabs is complicated by the necessity of pressing the attachment members together before they can be inserted in the slots, thus making the index tabs quite difficult to fasten on. Moreover, a track element made of plastics does not lend itself to use for this kind of attachment.